


Camping

by yeaka



Series: Random Roleswaps [19]
Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Alternate Universe - Role Reversal, Gen, Vignette
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-05
Updated: 2020-02-05
Packaged: 2021-02-28 04:34:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 547
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22567891
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yeaka/pseuds/yeaka
Summary: The ladies hunker down.
Series: Random Roleswaps [19]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1190644
Comments: 10
Kudos: 21





	Camping

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I don’t own Final Fantasy XV, Cup Noodles, or any of their contents, and I’m not making any money off this.

There isn’t much to work with, even though she’s pulled over every time any of her companions spotted ingredients, but Lunafreya has a creative mind and a determination to feed her princess no matter what the circumstances. It’s come to the point where Princess Iris is no longer her sole responsibility—Cindy and Aranea now depend on Lunafreya just as much. She makes dinner for four every night without complaint, because she knows they take care of her in other ways. Aranea’s putting up the tent behind her, likely keeping one eye out for predators—always trying to keep them all _safe_. Iris and Cindy are just having fun, Iris pulling funny faces and silly poses as Cindy takes picture after picture. But Cindy repairs the Regalia whenever it breaks down and cheers everyone up with her photography and positive attitude, and Iris has the most responsibility of them all.

Lunafreya finishes chopping up the carrots and slides them smoothly into the open pot. They’ll have stew again, as they do so often now—it’s one of the easiest things to make, right after toast and rice balls. She keeps meaning to have Iris get up early and help her chop vegetables, if only to get Iris past her vegetable phobia. Aranea calls from across the smooth plain of the haven, “How about Cup Noodles tonight?”

“How about nutrition?” Lunafreya hums back. Her voice is polite, though Aranea grumbles. Lunafreya knows that all three of her companions would prefer to load up on junk in each outpost they pass, but she loves them all too much to allow that. Besides, they’re running low on funds. Cindy keeps blowing money on camera straps and repair kits. Iris keeps sleeping through hunts that could net them more money, and she’s taken to carrying around a cursed moogle toy that seems to keep those hunts away. Aranea wastes gil on weapons when they’re all already well stocked. Iris even has half the royal arms. 

Iris sighs, “I could go for Cup Noodles.”

“Same here,” Cindy chimes, “not that I don’ appreciate yer home-cooked meals, Luna. I don’ know what we’d do if yeh weren’ lookin’ after us.”

“Thank you,” Lunafreya answers, grateful that at least someone appreciates her. 

“Imagine if we didn’t have her,” Aranea adds, “and Iris had to drive.”

“Hey! I’m a great driver!”

Cindy laughs. “You know I love you lots, bud, but please keep yer paws off the Regalia!”

Iris gives her best friend a playful shove, but Cindy just keeps laughing. Perhaps Lunafreya should’ve taught Iris to drive better, being her advisor, but Lunafreya’s always had a hundred and one things to do and just hadn’t gotten around to it by the time they left Insomnia. Maybe Aranea could’ve done it, since she is technically Iris’ official trainer, being her shield, but there’s a reason they don’t let Aranea drive either. Aranea strolls forward into the circle they’ve already setup with their chairs, announcing, “Tent’s up. How’s dinner?”

“Almost there.”

Iris yawns—it’s remarkable she hasn’t done so yet. She’s usually the first one out like a light. Cindy’s the first one to take her seat. Aranea putters off to hers, Iris following. 

Lunafreya finishes the soup and feeds her girls, just happy to help.


End file.
